Eis im Feuer
by mara7
Summary: Krit baut Scheiße und Syl muss drunter leiden. Oder ist es anders herum?


Titel: Eis im Feuer Teil: 1/1 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: keiner Rating: PG - 13 (wegen der Schimpfwörter) Zusammenfassung: Krit baut Scheiße und Syl muss drunter leiden. Oder ist es anders herum? Pairing: Syl/Krit Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Alles ausser DA gehört mir. A/N: War ziemlich wütend auf meinen Bruder, als ich das hier geschrieben habe. Habe mich stark bemüht, nicht allzu deftige Schimpfwörter loszulassen. *hähä* *Wer's glaubt* Paradoxerweise ist das aus Krits Sicht geschrieben. Bin nicht gut im Nachvollziehen der Handlungen eines männlichen Gehirns- hackt also bitte nicht auf mir herum, falls ich da irgend etwas falsch gemacht habe.  
  
EIS IM FEUER  
  
"Du bescheuerter, geisteskranker, von allen guten Geistern verlassener..." Syl holte tief Luft, "kleingeistiger, trampeliger, beschissener, vollgekotzter, idiotischer..." "Hey, ist ja schon gut. Reg dich nicht auf", versuchte ich meinen Hals zu retten. "Nicht aufregen, du..." Ihre Augen schossen Blitze in meine Richtung. Ich wich vorsichtshalber zurück. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Im Verlauf unseres Streits hatte sie mich immer mehr in die Enge getrieben. Ich stand nun im Wohnzimmer der kurzfristig gemieteten Wohnung, eingeklemmt zwischen einer kitschigen Plastikpalme (Syls Geschmack) und einen nagelneuen DVD- Player, (meiner) und versuchte meinen Hals zu retten. Wir waren gerade erst zwei Wochen hier, nachdem Zack uns wie kleine Kinder aus Lima weggescheucht hatte, und befanden uns nun in Charlston, einer mittlerweile heruntergekommenen Großstadt, wie sie überall nach dem Puls zu finden sind. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich es hasse, deinetwegen immer abhauen zu müssen? Kannst du dich nicht einmal zurückhalten?!" Sie raufte sich im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ihren langen blonden Haare. "Oh, wie ich dich hasse!" "Äh, darf der Angeklagte sich verteidigen?", versuche ich zögerlich auch etwas zu sagen. "Nicht, wenn dieser ein solch stupider Volltrottel ist! Was hast du dir da eigentlich gedacht? Mußt du jeden dahergelaufenen Weiberrock hinterher steigen?" "Also hinterher gestiegen bin ich nicht..." Immerhin hatte sie mich eingeladen. Nina ist mir in der einzigen einigermaßen in Ordnungen Diskothek über den Weg gelaufen. Rotes Haar, lange Beine... woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie nur ihren Mann eifersüchtig machen wollte? Woher hätte ich überhaupt wissen sollen, dass sie verheiratet ist? Sie trug keinen Ring. X5 ist eben nicht perfekt. "Und dann noch ausgerechnet die Schwiegertochter des Sektorchiefs! Mann, du bist einfach zu dämlich!", fauchte Syl weiter. Sie sah entzückend aus, wenn sie so wütend war. Ich hoffte nur, sie würde kein Messer oder sonst eine Waffe in die Finger kriegen. Dann sah sie nämlich eher blutlüsternd aus. "Und natürlich musstest du dich in flagranti erwischen lassen!" Stimmt auch nicht, war schon zum Fenster raus. Nur leider hat Nina, um die Eifersucht ihres Mannes zu schüren genau beschrieben wie ich aussah. In allen Einzelheiten. Ihr Schwiegervater hat dann die Beschreibung meiner Unterleibsanatomie weggelassen und ein absolut passables Fahndungsfoto erstellen lassen. Ich sehe sogar richtig gut drauf aus, Irgendwie Anrüchig. Und verdorben. Syl fand das natürlich nicht so toll. "Wieso kannst du dir kein Beispiel an mir nehmen.", seufzte sie mittlerweile resignierend. So schnell ihr Zorn auch auflodernd, man kann sicher sein, dass er ebenso schnell wieder verschwindet. Sie ist eben ein super Kumpel, meine Schwester. "Ich steh nicht auf Männer.", versetzte ich grinsend, Syls Anspielung auf ihren neuen Freund Nicolas aufs Korn nehmend. Ein gross gewachsener, dunkelblonder Schönling. Meine Güte, der Mann war so eine Schlaftablette. Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie an ihm findet. "Du weißt, was ich meine!", fauchte sie zurück. Syl war immer so leicht auf die Palme zu bringen . "Schon gut, schon gut." Ich hob die Hände. "Ergebe mich, Gnade, oh grosse weise Schwester." Sie sah mich nicht im geringsten beruhigt an. "Willst du mich verschaukeln?" "Wie könnt ich das wa... nein, natürlich nicht." fügte ich hastig hinzu, als ich ihre giftige Miene sah. "Gut, dann kannst du nämlich zusammenpacken. Und zwar alles!" "Was???" "Deinetwegen ist der Boden hier zu heiß geworden. Und ich sehe nicht ein, wieso ich immer diejenige bin, welche die Taschen vollpackt." "Das ist nicht fair. Du hast den meisten Krempel. Wer braucht schon 10 T- Shirts. Und 5 Jeans. Und die ganzen Schuhe erst... wieso musst du eigentlich mit 5 verschiedenfarbigen BHs rumlaufen? Tut es ein einzelner nicht auch?" Oh je, jetzt hatte ich eindeutig was falsches gesagt. Sie wurde puterrot im Gesicht. "Raus. Fang an zu packen." Mit ausgestreckten Arm wies sie mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Es war klüger, da nachzugeben. Grummelnd packte ich erst meine Sachen. Ein Rucksack, das war's. Dann kam die richtige Arbeit. Stöhnend bemühte ich mich, Syls Klamotten in die große Reisetasche und ihren Outdorrucksack zu packen. Wie wir damit voran kamen, ohne aufzufallen, wunderte mich immer mehr. Manchmal hatten wir Glück und ein paar ihrer Sachen mussten in der Hast der Flucht zurückgelassen werden. Was dann aber leider immer zur Folge hatten, dass unser erstverdientes Geld von ihr sofort für neuen Kram ausgegeben wurde. Kopfschüttelnd räumte ich die Ablage im Badezimmer leer. Was die Frauen alles brauchten. Eine normale Bürste, eine Rundbürste, zwei verschiedene Sorten von Kämmen- reicht da ein Kamm nicht? Ich brauchte ja auch nicht mehr. Und dann die Kosmetik! Halb überlegte ich, aus Trotz einen Teil zurückzulassen. Angesichts der akuten Lebensgefahr, in die ich mich dadurch aber gab, beschloss ich es lieber doch nicht zu tun. Bißchen Spass ist ja schön und gut, aber einen Tanz auf dem kochenden Vulkan traute ich mir doch nicht zu. Besonders wenn der Vulkan Syl hieß. Seufzend verfrachtete ich die Taschen aufs Bett. "Ich bin fertig!" meldete ich pflichtbewußt. "Gut." Syl stolzierte ins Zimmer und warf sich ihren Rucksack um. "Du nimmst die Tasche." Wie immer, kommentierte ich stillschweigend. Ohne einen Blick zurück, marschierte Syl in Richtung Tür. Ich trottete hinterher. Na super, wenn sie die ganze Fahrt so drauf ist, kann das ja was werden. "Autsch- hey, wieso bleibst du stehen." Ich ließ die Tasche fallen und rieb meine Nase. Syl drehte sich kreidebleich zu mir rum. "Hast du doch noch etwas vergessen?" Bitte nicht, sonst hängen wir noch Stunden hier. "Psst. Hörst du nichts?" "Nein, was soll ich denn hören...ach du je!" Aufgeregte Stimmen hallten durchs Treppenhaus unseres Mehrfamilienhauses. Unseren durch Jahre der Flucht sensibilisierten Ohren fiel es leicht, die Geräusche zuzuordnen. Vorsichtig ließ ich die Taschen fallen und schlich zum Geländer. Es als Deckung benutzen, spähte ich schräg durch die Stäbe nach unten. Die schwarz gewandeten Männer, welche die Wohnungen unter uns durchsuchten, sagten mir mehr als tausend Worte. Lydeckers Ich-werd-sie-irgendwann-kriegen-Mob. "Das Fenster!" Zustimmend nickte ich. Wir gingen in die Wohnung zurück. Syl öffnete schon das Fenster, während ich die Tür abschloß. Man muss es den Typen ja nicht gleich zu leicht machen. Bißchen körperliche Anstrengung schadet denen nicht. Geschwind kletterte sie aus Fensterbrett. "Ich geh Voraus!" und verschwand auf den Sims, der entlang des Hauswand führte. Ich schulterte meinen Rucksack. Gut das ich so wenig habe- Syls Tasche mussten wir zurücklassen- und machte Anstalten, ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu steigen. Dann stockte ich. Es wäre nicht klug, etwas zurückzulassen, was Rückschlüsse auf uns geben könnte. Ich kramte ein Feuerzeug aus meiner Hose und warf es angezündet auf die Tasche. Es würde etwas dauern, bis sie im Flammen aufging. Hoffentlich erst, wenn unsere Verfolger eintrafen. Laute Schläge ertönten aus Richtung Tür. Krachend flog sie aus den Angeln. Sind ganz schön fix geworden die Jungs. Letztes Mal brauchten sie etwas länger. Eilig sprang ich durch das Fenster und folgte Syl über den Sims. Sie hatte schon das Regenrohr erreicht, an der sie sofort herab rutschte. 10 Sekunden später folgte ich ihr. Blöderweise war mein Gewicht etwas schwerer, weshalb das Rohr sich mit einem lauten Kreischen aus den Haltungen löste. Und mich fünf Etagen tief auf die Straße stürzen ließ.  
  
Jemand ohrfeigte mich. "Krit. Du Döskopp, werd endlich wach." "Hä?" Syl stand besorgt über mir. "Sie kommen." "Ach ja." Ächzend rappelte ich mich auf. Sie packte mich an der Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. "Mach hinne. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Die hatten wir wirklich nicht. Mit knapper Not erreichten wir unsere Motorräder, die wir wohlweislich hinter einen Mühlcontainer versteckt hatten. Über uns schlugen Flammen aus dem Haus, begleitet mit Flüchen. Laut knatternd mischten sich unsere Motoren in den aufgeregten Rufen unserer Verfolger. In dem Moment, wo wir im Sattel saßen, waren wir quasi schon gerettet. Nur wenige unserer Geschwister konnten ein Wettrennen mit Syl oder mir gewinnen. Und die lahmarschigen Jeeps schon gar nicht. Syl lachte vor Freude, als wir unserer Verfolger ledig, über die Landstraße flogen. "Siehst du Brüderchen, ohne mich wären wir jetzt gearscht."  
  
Ich schwieg. Es wäre die ideale Chance ihr jetzt einen reinzuwürgen. Ich tat es nicht. Warum? Vielleicht wollte ich sie nicht verletzt sehen. Vielleicht wollte ich nicht, das sie den Schmerz fühlt, wenn sie erfährt, was ich im Moment meines Fallens hinter uns auf dem Sims gesehen hatte. Auf einem Sims, der so schmal war, dass nur Katzen und X5 ihn entlang klettern konnten. Deshalb wusste ich auch, was für einen Fehler Syl gemacht hatte, als sie glaubte, meinetwegen seien sie auf unsere Spur gekommen. Sie irrte sich da. SIE hatte Lydecker zu uns geführt. Indem sie sich in einen dunkelblonden Kerl verliebte, der mit der Eleganz eines X5 versuchte uns zu verfolgen. Und bei dem der Luftzug der fallenden Regenrinne die Nackenhaare hochwirbelte. Und einen Strichcode zeigten.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
